


First Kiss

by sailorglimmer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Glimbow, Post-Canon, She Ra - Freeform, glow - Freeform, spop, spop glimbow, spop glow, spop s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorglimmer/pseuds/sailorglimmer
Summary: After saving Etheria and defeating Horde Prime, Glimmer and Bow need to talk about their feelings.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so forgive me any mistakes. This is a short one shot. Enjoy!
> 
> Glimmer's point of view.

Just after we all hugged, we heard a familiar voice calling to us. We all looked back, seeing a smiling Scorpia that was waving to us.

“Is that a hug without me?” she screamed before coming to us, hugging us together with a smile. “I'm a professional hugger.”

“You are. ” Catra said, smiling. It was still weird seeing her smile all the time. “Hey, I know you just said you forgive me...but I was hoping we could talk. Really...talk about what happened. ”

Catra put sad eyes. She obviously wanted to give Scorpia a real apology, and that made all of us smile.

“Oh...sure. We can talk. ” Scorpia answered, looking at Adora for approval. She was hand in hand with Catra, which made pretty obvious they were...in love.

“You should walk back to Bright Moon together. I will just go with Bow and Glimmer. ” Adora said in a soft voice, and Catra just smiled at her. She left with Scorpia, but not before kissing softly Adora. That was also something that was still feeling weird. In a good way.

When she was gone, I couldn't hold on anymore. I looked directly at the blonde by my side, giving her "the look". 

“oh, come on. ” she said with a silly, in love, face. “You can't tell me she's...perfect”

“ I mean, she tried to kill us many times. ” Bow said in a soft voice, as if it was something that he didn't want to really say.

It hit me exactly at that moment. My mom. They must have noticed my change of excitement, because both rapidly put on a sad expression. I tried to brush it off, shrugging my shoulders before letting a laugh escape from my mouth. I didn't want to make them uncomfortable.

“ She did say sorry, also. ” I said, starting to walk. I didn't feel like teleporting at the moment. Going back home felt surreal. “If Adora is happy, I'm happy. You deserve happiness after all.”

Adora walked by my side. “ Hey, if you don't feel like...”

“ Nonsense. Catra is part of our Best Friend Squad now, and she helped us save Bright Moon. The whole world, actually. She redeemed herself. It's okay.”

Bow catched up to us, and I just gave them a look before actually teleporting. At the end, it was better than talking about Catra and my feelings towards her. I just wanted to sleep.

It had been days before we actually reunited again. I had been busy with Queen stuff, while the others were helping around the kingdoms. It was really boring, but better than doing nothing. Bright Moon needed many things; food, relocation, reconstructions. My dad was helpful, but many things had changed since he last was ruling and he was more focused on learning those things. 

When I finally had a break, I just sat in my bed looking around my room. I had felt so happy, so relieved, when we defeated Horde Prime but now I just felt like something was wrong. I was scared. I was overwhelmed, and really irritated, but didn't even know why. I missed my friends, but couldn't bring myself to ask them to come. I felt like I was insane.

It was then when I heard a knock on my door. I just looked at it, in silence, waiting for someone to open the door to tell me I had a new duty. Contrary to my belief, a familiar face appear when the door was opened.

“ Glimmer? ” Bow looked around before meeting my eyes. I just stared at him. “ Hey, can I come in?” 

“ Of course” I said more in a whisper. My heart was suddenly racing, and I could feel my breath start to become more accelerated.

He's my best friend, I don't have to feel like this. It's just Bow. Just...Bow.

“ We haven't seen you around. Even Catra asked for you, which is weird. ” he said with a smile, jumping in my stairs to get up in my bed.

The stairs I had made just for him. Why did it feel suddenly odd that I had made stairs just so he could be in my bed? 

“ Catra? Isn't she focused in Adora and only in Adora? ” I said, trying to sound funny. He laughed, and I could feel my nervousness increase. 

“ She can do both. Focus on Adora and ask why you aren't there and she has to. It's actually kind of nice of her...asking for you, I mean.”

He arrived by my side, and just like if it was the old times, he just laid in my bed and made me laid by his side. He was still smiling, so when our eyes met, I couldn't avoid smiling too. For a minute, everything was like before; easy, normal. We stay in silence for a couple of minutes, just looking at each other. It was comfortable; everything used to be with him before the fight. Before the war. 

“Glimmer...” he was the first to talk, taking one of my hands. That also used to be something we did without realizing, and that didn't caused a reaction like now.

“ Don't. Please. ” 

“ Hey, hey” he gave me a reassuring smile. “Glimmer, it's okay. ”

“ I don't want things to change, Bow. Things...keep changing, and I don't want it with you too. ” suddenly my eyes were blurred with tears accumulating. I didn't even know I wanted to cry. “I don't want to mess up again.”

He stopped smiling, sitting in the bed without letting go of my hand. “You didn't mess up...”

I didn't let him finish.

“ I did. You were angry at me!” I also sat down, looking away. “And it was because I forgot...I...you are my best friend. I don't want to lose you, Bow.”

“I should have been more understanding with you. I was wrong too, Glimmer. It doesn't change that you are still my best friend. That I love you just the same.”

I love you. What had gotten into me to say that I love him with that tone before ending the war with Horde Prime? I was so scared to lose him, and Catra had opened my eyes; she was finally going to make sure Adora knew what she meant to her, so why shouldn't I? I was in the moment, scared of losing him without saying what I really felt. But now it only scared me repeating those feelings.

“ Glimmer, it's fine. I know it feels weird that suddenly our relationship is... different. But I meant what I said. And nothing much is going to change between us just because our feelings grew with time. ”

“ But what if it doesn't work? I will lose my best friend. The only person that I...love more than anything. ” I whispered. 

“ You will never lose me. Never. ” he smirked. “I thought you were always ready for adventure, Glimmer.”

I could feel my face turn red, which only made him laugh. My eyes were still watery, but I couldn't help but smile. He was such a dork.

“I always am. ” I said softly. “ I guess... you are right. You are always right. ”

“Does that mean you still love me?” he looked at me with a big smile, and I could see the glow in his eyes almost clearly. 

“Well...”

“ Hey, it doesn't matter what happens. I'm not going anywhere. I will never let anything happen to you again. ” he searched for my hand, taking it in between both of his. “Don't you get it? You are my other half, Glimmer.”

I looked at him, almost in shock with his words. I smiled. My heart was still racing, my cheeks blushed, and my feeling overwhelmed me. How could I be scared of being with him? How couldn't I love him? 

“ And you are mine. ” I finally said. “Now, can we just kiss?”

He laughed again. It felt like the time we fought after Frosta's ball so long ago. And just like that time, we could wait for the other.

He got close to me; enough so our breath could mix and we could see each other's eyes clearly. He smiled, carefully caressing one of my cheeks and touching my nose with his. I could feel my heart beating fast and my cheeks burn with his touch. I really wanted him close. I really, really wanted to kiss him at that exact moment. I closed my eyes when I felt him get closer to my mouth, and when his lips rose mine, the electricity it sent through my body made me jumpy. We smiled. I broke the distance between our lips and kissed him, and he didn't wait to kiss me back. I had dreamt about it, but it didn't compare to actually being able to kiss my best friend. My other half.


End file.
